vampires
by sorata-chan
Summary: kagome finds out that theres more to the world than she thought. she becomes one of the undead. what will she do now? she cant see her friends! shes like a killing machine! CHAP5 will she kill her?
1. death is only the beginning

I'm sooo sorry but I kinda cant help myslf with the fic ideas, they tackle me and I cant help but submit. I HAVE NOT ABANDONDED THE PERFECT YOUKAI, I am just gathering my thoughts, I promise I will have it up by Monday the latest. So ami plz don't kill me!!!! *hides in corner wimpering*  
  
Chapter 1: death  
  
Kagome higurashi, a normal teen right? Well not anymore the year before last she found out she was a miko and last year she found that shes the last miko to protect the higurashi shrine. well this year, she finds out something new; vampires are real.  
  
kagome climbed up the stairs of the wellhouse, slid the screen door back and slipped out. She went into her house after making sure none of the tourists saw her leave the well house.  
  
"hey mom" she said  
  
"hey honey" her mom said, poking her head from the kitchen where she normally was. "how was your stay this time?"  
  
"it was good, except for a certain person as always"  
  
"you'll get over it dear"  
  
"you always do" came souta's, her little brother, reply  
  
"you littler twerp" kagome said grabbing her brother than giving him a nuggie (sp?)  
  
"hone why don't you take a nap, I'll send souta up for you when dinners ready"  
  
"ok mom"  
  
"by the way dear, how long are you going to stay this time?"  
  
"not sure"  
  
"ok, now go get some rest"  
  
"going!" kagome ran up the stairs then the sound of her door slamming was heard.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, looking at the large pile of homework assignments on her desk, how was she to take a rest when theres so much to do?  
  
Sighing she lay back on her bed and looked at the ceiling, letting sleep claim her tired, overworked body.  
  
"KA-GO-ME wake up!!!!" souta said exasperatedly, he's been trying to wake his dead-to-the-world sister up for about 15 minutes now. sighing he sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
The sudden sink in the bed jolted kagome out of her sleep  
  
"what? whats going on?"  
  
souta fell over (y'know like in sailor moon, or yuu yuu hakusho when someone realizes something stupid) with a huge sweatdrop  
  
"souta why are you in my room? What time is it?"  
  
"its time for dinner" was all he said then left the room  
  
"dinner? But I haven't even showered yet" she got up and bolted towards the bathroom.  
  
Kagome went down to dinner 10 minutes later feeling refreshed  
  
"honey what took you so long?" mrs higurashi asked  
  
"probably fell asleep again" souta mumbled  
  
"I took a bath" kagome answered  
  
"ok, heres your dinner"  
  
"thanks mom"  
  
during dinner an ad for a new club opening came on the TV. Club Nitro it was called.  
  
"mom can I go?"  
  
"go where honey?"  
  
"to the new club opening"  
  
"I don't see why not, just be back by 12"  
  
thanks mom!!"  
  
kagome ran upstairs to her room to get ready.  
  
"your letting her go?" gramps asked  
  
"yes dad she needs to have alittle fun once in a while"  
  
he sighed, this was getting nowhere  
  
kagome, after spending 20 minutes deciding what to wear, 15 minutes doing her hair, and 10 minutes doing her make up, and 10 more minutes putting on her clothes, was ready. She wore a light blue mini-skirt that stopped above mid-thigh, and a white low-cut halter. She brushed her hair till it shone and she put on mid-calf tan boots (lady timbaland style, I luv those!)  
  
she trotted down the stairs, saying a quick goodbye she grabbed her mother's jeep keys then left the house.  
  
"mai, your letting her go out like that?!!" gramps yelled  
  
"its ok dad, she'll be fine"  
  
he sighed again then continued to watch the TV.  
  
Kagome arrived at the club in record time, she parked the car and went up to the bouncer  
  
"id please" he said gruffly  
  
she took her ID out of her little purse and showed him, he nodded and let her in.  
  
she stepped into the club, the laser lights sweeping the dancefloor, the smell of liquor and drugs filled the air. Yup tonight was gonna be great.  
  
She squeezed through the dancefloor, declining offers of dancing and otherwise. She made it over to the bar and sat down.  
  
"what you havin tonight?" the bartender asked, clearly looking down the top.  
  
"I'm up here" she said, "I'll have a Miami Vice"  
  
"coming right up" he left her  
  
she spun round on her stool and looked at the dancefloor, everyone was having a good time.  
  
"kagome?!" a voice said  
  
"huh?" she looked to her left and saw one of her friends from school, kyoko  
  
"kagome whats up!! Didn't expect to see you here!!" she joked  
  
"well I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"yeah, I guess, lets have some fun!"  
  
kyoko dragged her to the dancefloor and they began to...well dance.  
  
'how many licks' by lil kim began to play. Kagome found herself flowing with the sexual lyrics of the song and she liked it. Before she knew it she was grinding a hot guy, the song switched to 'dirrty' by Christina a. and she found herself dancing with another guy.  
  
Her hair became matted against her face as she danced, she spun round to face the guy as he put his hands on her hips, grinding her into him, the song switched again to 'hot in herre' by nelly she was pulled off by her friend kyoko who was introducing her to some guy, kagome was too caught up in recent events to really listen to anything they were saying, she just grabbed him and began dancing.  
  
Its getting hot in herre  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am getting so hott  
  
I want to take my clothes off  
  
Kagome felt this guy's hand roaming her body and she liked it, she found herself taking off his shirt. She felt her top come off but she didn't mind she had on a bikini bra under it just in case.  
  
She ground her hips into his, bodies rubbing against each others, bathed in sweat. It was like they were doing a sacred mating dance or something, the way they flowed with the music, then the song switched, if you thought it couldn't get any more sexual that that, you thought wrong, they began to play 'slave for you' and it seemed as it there was one dance to the song that every one knew. The dancefloor split in half, girls on one side, guys on the other. They began to do a series of moves, which had like hidden innuendoes, when everyone found back their partner, the guys all held the smalls of the girls' backs with one hand and with the other; held one leg up on their waists. Grinding into each other, it seemed as if the whole club was 'getting it on'.  
  
The guy that kagome was dancing to asked her for her name, he seemed to have forgotten it, he said. she told him her name and in return her told her his, it was alex.  
  
Alex nuzzled into kagome's sweaty neck. licking and nipping at it, sending shivers of pleasure down kagome's spine. The intro for kelis' 'milkshake' played at that moment. And kagome was off the edge in pleasure. Before she knew it, she was leaning against a wall making out with alex. He was a good kisser.  
  
He began nuzzling her neck again then in one swift movement bit her and began sucking on her sweet blood. Kagome gasped when she felt the fangs pierce her skin then she passed out.  
  
She woke up feeling very woozy and weak. She was in a room of sorts, a dark room. She looked around and saw a figure lying asleep beside her. She touched it, it felt slightly warm, yet cold, then again she felt barely warm.  
  
"ahh so your awake" a voice said  
  
"whats going on? Why do I feel so weak?"  
  
you have yet to feed, here come" she felt a wrist being pushed to her mouth "drink"  
  
she felt her teeth begin to hurt, something grew, she could smell the lovely scent of blood, she could see the blood pumping in the veins of the wrist in front of her, she couldn't resist. She plunged her teeth into the veins and began to drink. The blood was sweet, it was slightly satisfying in its flavor, but it wasn't enough.  
  
'why am I drinking blood?!!' she thought in horror, 'whats happened to me????'  
  
"you are a death dealer now, a vampire if you must" the guy said, she recognized him to be Alex  
  
"a- a vampire?" 


	2. awakening

I thank you all for the amazing reviews, when I opened my mailbox all I saw was 'Bot Fanfiction.net. Review Alert!' I was sooo ecstatic that ppl read this one, I thought you guys would have been mad that I didn't really update tpy before this. Oh well thank you all and for a bonus, I'm updating quicker!!  
  
Chapter 2: awakening  
  
"A-a vampire?"  
  
"Yes my dear" he kissed her then pulled away "a vampire, a very special one at that, you were a miko before?"  
  
"This cant be happening" she panicked  
  
"Oh but that's where your wrong, lovely, it is happening, its all real, you went to that club, you met me and I made you a vampire, but not a full fledged one yet, you've yet to make your first kill. And when you do, you'll be as immortal as they come" he smiled at her showing his fangs  
  
"No!!" she yelled then ran out the room, she was still in the club, it was about 2 in the morning, they were beginning to lock up the place. She ran town to the bar and grabbed her purse and she found her long forgotten top. She ran out to her car and drove home.  
  
This was not happening, this was not happening, man was she hungry, she licked her lips, the taste of the blood still on it, it was enough to send her on a rampage.  
  
She drove into the driveway and ran into the house. But stopped dead  
  
"Kagome Rehi Higurashi explain yourself" was said in atone that made shivers run up her spine  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I lost track of time—"  
  
"By three hours?!"  
  
"I was over Kyoko's" she tried her luck by lying  
  
"who is Kyoko?"  
  
"a girl from school" this was driving Kagome insane, she could smell her mother's blood, how lovely it would taste, no she shook her head slightly, she would not kill her mother, or drink her mother's blood, she was her MOTHER for heavens sake!!  
  
"Kagome is something wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, she saw her daughter slightly shake her head in pain.  
  
"no mom, just a headache is all"  
  
"you look pale, Kagome go lie down, you look terribly ill"  
  
great just what she needed, her mother hovering over her, the tantalizing smell of her blood in the air, this was not going to be a good morning  
  
"yes mom" she said then hurried up the stairs.  
  
She turned on her AC and put on her long-sleeved pajamas, she needed a way to make her temperature be warm, not cold. She took out her blow dryer and turned it to the highest level. Thank god it was one of those silent types. She blow-dried every part of her body that her mother would check for a temperature; her forehead, her neck, her armpits, and then she stashed the device under her bed just as her mother came in.  
  
"Kagome, you look awful, are you sure, you're feeling ok?"  
  
"yeah mom"  
  
"just in case" Mrs. Higurashi, pressed her hand on Kagome's cooling forehead. It was a normal temperature, she put her palm on Kagome's chest, something Kagome hadn't anticipated, she panicked an bit but then her mother stopped, the heat from her neck went to her chest also, she heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"get some sleep dear, I'll come to check up on you later"  
  
"ok mom"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi left the room and Kagome sighed in relief. She bolted up and went to her mirror, she shoved her hair behind her shoulder and looked closely at her neck, there they were, at the junction of her neck, two precise puncture marks.  
  
She sat back on the bed in a fetal position. She was getting hungrier by the second, she could smell her family's blood, and she could faintly hear it calling out to her. No she would not give in, she would not kill anyone, she will not become what Alex said she was, she will not make her first kill.  
  
She looked at her wrist  
  
'I wonder if I can cheat it?' she thought, she saw the blood what she drank from Alex pumping in her shriveling veins. She raised her wrist and pierced it, sucking for blood, but receiving none.  
  
Now she was even hungrier, she couldn't help it now. she left the confines of her room, following the scent of blood. She stopped just outside her grandfather's room  
  
'old blood' her vampire senses gagged, she turned and found herself going into her brother's room, she couldn't stop herself, she stood by his bed and watched him sleep, his head turned, exposing his bare neck to her, she looked away, trying to fight her vampire senses.  
  
She found herself reaching out to his neck she caressed it. She then drew back as if she touched fire.  
  
He stirred in his sleep, and then his eyes opened  
  
"Kagome?" he asked drowsily, as he rubbed his eyes "What's wrong"  
  
"I cant sleep" she found herself saying, she realized she was slowly loosing control of her body's actions, "can I sleep with you Souta?" she asked then pouted  
  
"I guess?" he said then made room for her, she crawled in and pulled him close, within seconds he was asleep again. And Kagome was once again fighting an inner battle.  
  
She could smell his blood even more, she could hear it calling out to her, and she could hear it rushing in his veins, splashing against the walls of his veins. She bit her lip, she refused to kill, especially her brother, she squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaked from them, then she felt her fangs growing painfully in her mouth.  
  
She was loosing the battle and she knew it, then in one swift movement all she saw was red, her eyes had misted over, they were red in bloodlust, then she tasted it, the divine taste of fresh blood, she couldn't help it, some where in the back of her mind was telling her to stop, she was killing her little brother, but that didn't stop her.  
  
Then she raised her head, her lips cherry red with blood, she wiped the back of her hand on her mouth,  
  
"for a little twerp, you taste pretty good" she said. she looked at him, his body turned cold from blood loss, he was as dead as they come. She was satisfied with her accomplishment, but she wasn't full, she stalked out of the room in search for the sweet blood that called to her earlier on; her mother's.  
  
she went down the hallway and stopped at the last door, the door to her mother's room, she touched the doorknob and froze. Realization just hit her, she just killed, her brother nonetheless, she's now a full-fledged vampire, a death dealer, she just killed.  
  
The miko blood surged in her, she was now tainted, it fought to purify her, and she doubled over in pain. Another inner battle aroused, this time for power. Kagome's rational mind was too caught up in the battle that she didn't feel herself go into her mother's room or walk over to the bed. Kagome touched the bed and froze; her miko energy was purifying her from the inside out! She bit her lip tears rolled down her cheeks, there was only one way to stop it and she knew it, but she refused, she refused to kill her mother and drink her blood.  
  
She wanted to scream in pain but she didn't, she wanted to run out of the room but she couldn't, she could only move in one direction; foreword, she had to stop the pain, her eyes became even redder than before, a muffled scream escaped her lips, she ran to her mother's side of the bed with inhumane speed. Then again, she wasn't human anymore.  
  
She stopped herself; she couldn't do it, not in her rational mind. Another wave of pain, bigger than before, cut through her body, she could feel and see the miko energy surrounding her, she had to do it, to stop the pain.  
  
She didn't know she had done it until she felt her mother squirming beneath her, till she saw her mother looking frightened at her, until she felt the sweet metallic substance flowing down her throat. She did it, she had killed her mother. She back away, away from the body that stared at her, the eyes that once held love for the person— no, the thing it was looking at, the eyes that held knowledge and experience, now looked dull and dead.  
  
Tears filled Kagome's eyes, no she couldn't believe she did it. She, she killed her mother.  
  
(but there is an upside) the vampiric sense in her said  
  
'and what is that?'  
  
(the pain, it stopped)  
  
'but I killed my mother!!'  
  
(you have awoken things inside you, you are now the undead, the most feared creatures in the world)  
  
'no I have got to get out of here!!!'  
  
she ran out of the room. Into hers, she changed into a tank top, then she wore long-sleeved turtle necked sweater over it. She then put on a pair of shorts then a pair of long baggy pants over it. she slipped on her sneakers and a pair of gloves, she put her hair in a low ponytail and grabbed her jacket then ran out of the room and out of the house.  
  
She glanced at her watch; it was 4 in the morning, where would she go? The well, she ran to the well house, slid back the screen door went in then slid it shut. She went over to the well and unsealed it. She glanced at her surroundings then jumped in the well.  
  
'I have awoken' echoed in her clouded mind.  
  
%$#$%#$%#$#$#  
  
don't worry I'll update gymnist from hell tomorrow!!!  
  
Plz review!!  
  
By the way, here are some review responses!:  
  
The-piro-16: my first reviewer for this fic!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Alexis2gtv:thanks for the clearing up of the whole anime fall thing.  
  
Dark Miroku: thanks for the idea, even though I already had most of this story thought out, I wanna work with that to see if it would turn out for the best. If anything you could help me .  
  
Panthera1984: I love clubs so I just thought I'd make a realistic club scene. Thanks for the review!  
  
Domo Arigato gozaimas!! To all my wonderful reviewers plz continue reading!!  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
sora 


	3. Reflections

Konbanwa Minna-sama!!!!!!!!! I'm baaack. Aren't you glad!!!  
  
I have, after long consideration, decided to up the rating on this fic. So now this is a rated R fic.  
  
And now chapter3: Reflection  
  
Kagome jumped deep into the deep abyss that would take her to the feudal era. She patiently awaited the blue purple misty lights of time travel, but none came. She leaped out of the well and grabbed onto the lip, she tried again, but still nothing happened.  
  
The well refused to let her through, cause she's not human, well not any more at least.  
  
'This is just like the time when Inuyasha took my jewel shards then sent me home' Kagome mused. She fingered the jewel shards in her pocket; she could already feel the aura changing. She needed to purify them to get through.  
  
She took them out; only one had the pure pink aura Kagome once possessed, she threw it in the well. It sank deep within the dirt as Kagome jumped in yet again.  
  
The misty lights of time greeted her, but not in a kind way. As if sensing her tainted aura, the mist stung at her each time she came in contact with it. She didn't even flinch, the stings didn't faze her in the least, they just felt like annoying little pricks on the skin, continuous annoying pricks. Her kind had a very high tolerance for pain. Yes, her kind.  
  
She silently landed on the bottom of the well, she looked up, the sky was dark but the signs of sunrise were already showing. She stealthily leaped out of the well and onto the clearing that would lead her to Kaede's village.  
  
She heard the indistinct sound of a child wailing, it reminded her of her little kit. She couldn't let him see her, not like this, especially not like this. Her heart clenched at the realization that she may never be able to hug her kit again, or sit Inuyasha for pissing her off, or slap Miroku for being a lech, or hug Sango for being a big sister. She may never be able to do all those things.  
  
She walked into the village, silently and stealthily, the villagers were too busy going about their daily routines to notice the strange aura walking amidst them. Not that they could tell anyways. She passed Inuyasha who was perched on a tree, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, she could tell he was still alert; his ears were twitching at every sound.  
  
Sango was quarreling with and unconscious Miroku for groping her yet again, she had her hirikotsu (sp?) in hand ready to deliver another blow if his hands decided to pull another stunt. Kagome laughed silently to herself, oh how she was gonna miss all this.  
  
Sango and a now conscious Miroku froze; they felt an ominous presence.  
  
"Do you feel it my dear Sango?" the lecher asked  
  
"Hai houshi" Sango answered, scanning the area for the definite source of the aura.  
  
Damnit how could she have been so stupid?! Kagome mentally smacked herself. Although her presence could be hidden from human eyes, those few with mystical senses could still feel her aura! Especially since hers is more than toeing the line of good and evil!  
  
She slowly backed up into the nearby brush, careful not to snap any twigs or shuffle any leaves, as hard as that may sound. When she was out of range, Inuyasha jumped into view.  
  
"What's going on?" she heard him ask, but Sango and Miroku gave no reply, they just continued scanning. Inuyasha also began scanning, he made eye contact with Kagome. It was as if all time froze, Kagome began to panic a bit, but then calmed down when Inuyasha looked away from her.  
  
Apparently he wasn't concentrating enough so he only saw a waver of energy. Half demons are immune to the spell, but because they have human blood, they have to concentrate to see through the spell.  
  
Shippo walked into view with Kirara, who was in her kitten form. Kirara stared intently at Kagome. The fire-cat upturned her head a bit in a very kuwaii way, silently wondering if that person she was looking at was really whom she thought it was.  
  
Kagome just silently prayed to the gods that Kirara didn't figure it out. As if reading her thoughts, Kirara just looked away. Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
Finally dismissing their previous suspicions, the remainder of the inu- tachi went back to their business. Kagome, figuring that she's seen enough, walked deeper into the forest in search of a place to think.  
  
--  
  
She looked up into the sky then immediately regretted doing so, the sun was right above her. She didn't notice because she had been walking under canopies of trees for the entire journey. Her eyes burned from the light of the sun, no matter how much she rubbed, the glare burnt them.  
  
Walking in the sun was no biggy she realized, she thought that vampires couldn't walk in sunlight or else they'd die, but how stereotypical was that? One would think that from all those rumors about vampires, at least one would be true, or almost true.  
  
In truth, vampires can walk in the sun, though the light burns their over- sensitive eyes. Its just like normal humans walking outside, save for the occasional sunburn if they stay too long.  
  
During her walk, she thought about all the benefits and bad thins of being what she was, she didn't know before, but it was like second knowledge once she thought of it.  
  
She decided the rest for a while, she'd been walking non-stop for six to seven hours. If she continued, she'd get hungry and that's something she was still trying to avoid. She sat down at the base of a nearby tree and thought of her situation.  
  
She was in Feudal Japan, where her kind would be killed in a heartbeat by the living, so there was no one to help her. The only way to live again was to wish on the Shikon No Tama. That was her only other suggestion.  
  
But she didn't have the jewel, Naraku had most of it. The only way to make the wish was to defeat Naraku, but how?  
  
She unconsciously licked her hidden fang because she was concentrating so hard. It was a habit. The actions cut her tongue. Though no blood leaked, the feel of an open flesh wound made her hungry.  
  
As much as she didn't want to, she had to give in to the hunger that was now making its way into her body. It would kill her not to.  
  
Making her decision, she got up and continued walking.  
  
Tbc...  
  
I hope you liked it  
  
Well here are some review responses:  
  
Cutebaby: Nellie, I already know I'm evil, you don't have to tell me in a review, besides you tell me everyday at school!! I promis I wont let her kill inu or sango or ne 1 else.  
  
Siriusfan82: thank you for the complement, see I updated!  
  
Silverstargazing: one of my fave reviewers!! I totally promise that she wont dring inuyasha's, sango's shippo's or miroku's blood puts up two fingers scouts honour, wait I was never a scout.... Anyways, because your one of my very most extreme noble readers, you get a huge cookie!! Hands silver a cookie bigger than her face . oh and the pairing is inu/kag.  
  
And I would like to thank: Kieri Baka Kasumi, the allmightycoolster, HieilovesBotan, Water, seida02, Demongirl, Isilmeselde, Archangel Rhapsody, Witchesforlife, and every one else who read or reviewed!!  
  
Plz review!!  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
sora 


	4. not one of us: the outsider

Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, real life intervened with a week load of tests, which I failed. Sighs sucks to be me.  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't seen one of you in a while, have I? You look kinda familiar......... oh yessss I get it. I don't own Inuyasha and company.  
  
Chapter 4: not one of us  
  
#$$#$#$#$#$!#!##!#!#!!#  
  
Kagome walked through the forest, following a path she remembered clearly. This was the same path that she and the gang would take when they were leaving or heading to Kaede's village. She overstepped a small crater in the dirt, an Inuyasha sized hole. She allowed a small smile to grace her features as she thought about the time she sat the poor hanyou, thus making this hole. It wasn't too long ago...  
  
Flashback  
  
The group was returning to Kaede's village, Inuyasha was grumbling because Kagome wanted to pause their search yet again to go home and do a test. She had it in three days time. Three days!!! That's like...three days long!! The poor hanyou was seething.  
  
"Kagome you have two fucking days before that 'test'" he ranted, "why not go back then?"  
  
"Because I have to study and I have homework to do" she called from in front of him.  
  
"What's with you and this studying thing? You don't need it!!! Once the jewel has been restored you can go back and do your damned studying!!"  
  
Kagome rubbed her temples with her index fingers, trying to block the path of the hanyou-induced migraine that was making itself known. She turned to him. "Look, I know I was the one that broke the frigging jewel okay! I know that it's my responsibility to fix it.  
  
"But I also have a life and responsibilities in the future so I have to go home every so often so people don't get suspicious of where I am OK?!"  
  
She turned around and continued walking down the path.  
  
"Well you aren't going back fo—"he was cut off by Kagome's sudden outburst.  
  
"Jewel shard!"  
  
"Where?!" Inuyasha said, he was currently in a tree searching franticly for the youkai "Kagome, I sense no youkai here"  
  
"You may have a point there, seeing as though there isn't a shard" she said  
  
"What?!" she glares at her  
  
"SIT!" she yelled then skipped off, leaving Sango and Miroku with the irate hanyou.  
  
End flashback  
  
Kagome shook her head; she should have listened to Inuyasha on that one. She looked up, the noon sun assaulting her eyes. She quickly blinked away, though the red glare remained. She rubbed her eyes once more then continued walking.  
  
She shrugged of her jacket and wrapped it around her waist, it was kinda getting very humid in there, high tolerance or not. She brushed stray bangs out of her hair, just as a village came into view.  
  
She saw the kids in the village playing around, scaring fowls and other animals. She also saw a girl her age hugging a little boy, effectively reminding Kagome of Souta. Kagome averted her gaze; she really didn't want to remember anything of last night. She decided to overpass this village, besides she never needed to stop anyways.  
  
"Wait!" came a voice, just as Kagome was to walk away, it was female. Kagome looked behind her, it was the same girl she saw from the village. Was she musing THAT long for the girl to have ran up the hill to her?  
  
"I saw you when I was down in the village. Are you a wanderer?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"You could say that"  
  
The girl eyed Kagome's clothes. "Do you know that miko form the village on the other side of Inuyasha's Forrest? The one in the weird kimono"  
  
"Yeah I do, I just came from there" Kagome replied, knowing she was talking about the former her. Where did THAT one come from?  
  
"I thought so because your type of clothing is one that I have heard about her wearing. I heard she has a pet hanyou, she put a subduing spell on him"  
  
Kagome giggled a bit "Yes I saw him, and I even saw her use the spell on him, he was trying to attack me"  
  
"Um, do you want to stay in the village? At least for the night"  
  
Kagome shook her head, no. she couldn't put these people in danger just because she might get hungry tonight. "Thanks but I cant, I'm, looking for someone... and I'm afraid that she might be in trouble"  
  
"I insist, besides you look like you could use some food and a good night's rest."  
  
Food, that word struck a nerve in Kagome, she glanced at the girl's jugular, and it seemed to be pulsing harder under Kagome's intense gaze. She bit her lip, contemplating.  
  
"I insist" she......insisted  
  
Kagome compelled and the girl squealed, oblivious to Kagome's twitch. She dragged her down to the village, the girl's light brown hair whipping behind her in the braid like a thick whip. They were getting strange looks from the villagers, Kagome even picked up a few choice sentences like 'she's not one of us' 'she's probably a wondering soul trapped in that body' and so on.  
  
They came to a halting stop at a hut in the middle of the village.  
  
"Papa!" the girl called, "Papa!"  
  
A man came out of the hut; he looked to be in his late forties, his black hair slightly graying. "Naoko" he said, "what's the matter?"  
  
"Well, uh, we have a wanderer and I insisted she stay in the village this night" she said signaling to Kagome.  
  
Kagome bowed "I'm sorry to be an inconvenience" she said "I'm Ka-me" she covered up almost unnoticed; she couldn't have them knowing her real name.  
  
"You are named god?" he asked incredulously  
  
"Yes I am, it was the word my mother uttered when they asked my name after my birth" she lied again.  
  
"It is good to meet you, I am Naoto, I hope you find it very hospitable here. How long will you be staying?"  
  
"Just the night. Thank you"  
  
"Don't worry papa, I'll keep her company" ht girl, Naoko, chirped.  
  
"OK" he said then went back into the hut.  
  
Naoko had pulled Kagome to a hut on the other side of the village, Kagome stepped into it and came face to face with a mirror and her reflection.  
  
She gasped at her reflection, her hair lost its raven shine, and it was now just a dull black, like when it's dirty. Her blue eyes lost their glimmer. She blinked and they became black, but just as quickly as it appeared, it left. Gone unnoticed by Naoko. Kagome's skin was deathly pale, no wonder Naoko said she needed food and rest. And no wonder the villagers said what they had. She looked terribly ill. Too bad that wasn't the case. She looked closer at herself, her reflection wavered slightly, like wisps of smoke leaving her body, again gone unnoticed by Naoko.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Naoko asked  
  
"Yeah- I'm just fine" she answered absently.  
  
$$$$$  
  
A familiar yet unfamiliar black engulfed Kagome, she couldn't move, she couldn't cry out she couldn't breathe! She struggled to move, open her eyes, anything! But everything she tried failed. She could feel her pulse the only sure sign that she was still alive.  
  
She felt a pain in her neck; it was a short and sharp pain. She popped her eyes open, she couldn't feel a thing, not even her heartbeat anymore! She couldn't hear, she couldn't see, she couldn't smell, it was like her brain completely shut down.  
  
She rubbed at her eyes—yes she could move now—she rubbed till they were to burn, but she didn't feel it, it still didn't cure the darkness that still engulfed her. She banged on her ears, pulled her nose, trying to get them to work.  
  
She saw a blurred image before her; she was in a semi-dark room. She heard laughing around her. She looked around and saw a guy. She inhaled, still trying to get her body to work, but her lings just burnt intensely.  
  
"Who are you?" she got out in a hoarse whisper, her lungs and throat burned like hell. She inhaled again, trying to breathe but to no avail. The burning eventually subsided, leaving a dull throb. "Who are you?" she asked again, more demanding this time.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Its Alex" he mocked  
  
Kagome felt her heart lurch, though she felt no pulse when she touched her jugular, just two puncture marks. "You!"  
  
"You need to eat my little birdy" he said, fading into the blackness.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Kagome snapped up, she looked around, she was in a hut, Naoko's hut she remembered. She looked around, making sure that Alex wasn't around, and she even searched with her mystic powers. He wasn't there.  
  
She slumped back on the loaned futon, she looked through the window, it was dusk, the red orange and pink rays of the sun casting an eerie glow in the room. She heard the villagers going about their business, preparing for dinner.  
  
She got up from the futon and exited the hut, stretching like a cat as she did so, why couldn't Alex have turned her into a cat demon or something, anything but the undead. She heard the whispers of the villagers, but chose to ignore them this time. If they were posing a threat, she could easily kill them.  
  
Whoa, where did that train of thought come from? Must be her vampiric side, yeah that had to be it. She walked deeper into the village, drinking in her surroundings. That word hit a nerve. What she wouldn't so for a drink right now.  
  
"Kame!" Naoko invaded her musings  
  
"Uh hi?"  
  
"Did you have a good nap?" Naoko stood in front of her  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"Great! Are you hungry?"  
  
What's going on? Is it Vampire innuendoes day?!!  
  
"Well not really but I guess I'll just eat a bite"  
  
'You have to eat my pet' Alex's voice wavered in her mind she shook herself.  
  
"Are you ok?" Naoko asked, after seeing her shake.  
  
"Yeah, just a bad dream is all" she waved it aside.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"OK, but it helps sometimes if you do"  
  
They walked down to Naoto's hut in silence as Kagome mulled he thoughts.  
  
##!$$%#!#  
  
Kagome sat at the table in Naoto's hut, staring and picking at her riceballs. She couldn't eat it; this wasn't her food anymore. She looked up at Naoko, the little boy she had found out to be her brother, and Naoto, all eating their food happily. Their jugulars pulsing rapidly under her intense stare.  
  
"Are you ok?" Naoko asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just am not really hungry I guess" she put down the bowl on the table. Her stomach was killing her, she had been ignoring it for the past 12 or so hours and it was beginning to take control again.  
  
She could now smell the metallic liquid all around her, it was making her dizzy, she had ignored it for too long today by stopping her breath, not that she needed to breathe anyway, it was just a way for her to look normal. She was temped, but she didn't, she wanted to eat, but she couldn't, she was trying to hold it off longer, trying her hardest not to give in, to stretch it as long as it can go, even though her composure and control wont last very long.  
  
She was now extremely hungry, and Alex's voice in her head was NOT helping!!  
  
!#!#!$!!#$!#!#!#!$#%##$!  
  
tbc...  
  
there a sorta long chapter, I hope you all don't hate me because of my late updates. My exams are 2 or so weeks away and the pressure is on. Ill still try to update, but I'm not sure how that will work.  
  
But thank you for sticking with me my noble reviewers!!  
  
Responses:  
  
Isilmeselde: thanks for the review, and the idea, that could work but I'm not so sure he'd be stupid enough to let her that near him, then again, I am the author.........=.=  
  
I'd like to thank: seida02, demon-lulu, clover13579, Maki, Katsuri, Liquid Snake 3000, HieilovesBotan. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!  
  
Oh I would like to put it to the attention of you the reviewers that I am confused as to what paring this fic should be. Should it be a s/k or i/k? Plz help send what you think in a review plz!!!  
  
Now push the little, white/blue/purple button marked 'Submit Review' you know you want to  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
sora 


	5. not one of us: demon in our midst

Hey, so sorry for the extremely overdue update on this. I had a spot of writer's block but it seems to have cleared up somewhat. Hopefully. sigh well here goes. Oh and if it sucks, whimpers please don't flame me...  
  
Sesshomaru: you are worthless you know that halfbreed. Inspects under claws  
  
Sora: well I'm sorry if my reviewers just so happen to be packin' mega flamethrowers. Those things hurt god damnit!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I thought you were a fire apparition  
  
Sora: well...... those things still hurt  
  
Sesshomaru: sighs stupid halfbreeds, why do I even bother  
  
Disclaimer: well, you see what had happened was... I loan the copyrights to my friend then she kinda lost em and............ yeah  
  
=========================  
  
chapter 5: not one of us: a demon in our midst  
  
====================  
  
Kagome left the hut without another word. She past many villagers who gave her continuous glares and dirty looks. One of them even whispered his suspicion to his comrade. If he only knew how wrong he was. She was worst than a demon, far worst.  
  
She probably looked like one yes, but that doesn't mean she is one. Does it? She found herself braiding her hair unconsciously. Her hair, oh how she missed its raven shine and how silky it felt. She let go of her pitiful thoughts and hair and continued walking through the village to Naoko's hut.  
  
She walked past even more villagers who despised her presence; then again all the villagers despised her presence. Her nose detecting the faint scent of their blood. Faint because she had stopped breathing; she didn't need to.  
  
A little girl ran up to her.  
  
"Are you a demon?" she asked innocently, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, the sound not so appealing to one's ear anymore, at the girl's innocent question. She used to be innocent, once upon a time.  
  
"No I'm not," she answered. It wasn't a lie; it wasn't exactly to truth either. She just wasn't human. "Besides, aren't demons supposed to be pretty? I'm not. So I cant be a demon."  
  
"But you are pretty" the girl insisted.  
  
"Thank you, but I assure you I'm not a demon" she said the last part loud enough for those nearby to hear.  
  
"But—"  
  
"I am human" Kagome insisted. Thoroughly getting irritated by the little child.  
  
A woman came up, apparently she was the girl's mother, she took her up and mumbled an apology to Kagome before beginning to walk off. Kagome heard her say something under her breath about 'humans aren't so pale. She looks like the walking dead'  
  
That conclusion made Kagome tense, slightly anyway.  
  
===================  
  
Inuyasha sat in the god tree. He was distressed and slightly worried about Kagome's well being, he was also slightly peeved with the girl. While she ran off to school. He had to sit and stay and wait for her. He was outraged by the idea of her treating him like a puppy waiting for its master.  
  
But what he didn't realize or want to realize, was that he was doing it on his own free will.  
  
"Well I ain't doing it!!" he yelled and leapt from the tree, startling Sango and Miroku who were nearby.  
  
"Whats wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"Im tired of waiting that's all, we're going to search for those shards with or without her. Now come on!" he began to walk back to the village.  
  
"But Inuyasha we need Lady Kagome to sense the shards or else we'd be walking around and killing every demon we see" Miroku reasoned.  
  
"Well at least its something to do, now pack up and come on!"  
  
"Inuyasha cant it wait till morning, it's the middle of evening, it'll be dark in not time and we humans cant see in the dark, remember." Sango reasoned. "We'll rest up then tackle it tomorrow"  
  
"Fine, and I don't want any whining tomorrow. We go by my terms"  
  
"Whatever" she said then smacked Miroku upside the head.  
  
=============================  
  
the youkai Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, was patrolling his lands leisurely. He needed something to do to get away from is annoying retainer.  
  
The evening sun peaked through the canopy of trees he was walking beneath, giving him an otherworldly glow. Making him look, if possible, sexier.  
  
The demon Lord sighed inwardly. Rin, his ward, was becoming older and wiser, more than he'd care to admit. She would soon be a young woman, by human terms, and will need some guidance. He did not want to have to send her away to some village to stay for a while, no. Come to think of it, he's grown quite attached to the 7 year old human.  
  
No, he was a Taiyoukai, a ruler of Japan. He is not supposed to become attached to ningen!  
  
Sesshomaru sighed again, whom was he kidding? He was quite fond of the chibi, and he didn't want to have to part with her. He was not one who liked loosing his possessions. But if that were the case, he'd probably have to bring an older human female into his castle to take care of Rin...  
  
He almost growled at that thought, he, Sesshomaru, demon Lord of the Western Lands of Japan, house a despicable human woman, impossible! And unacceptable. He would not have it  
  
Now there lies the problem, his pride. From whence the solution? Tat needs more thought.  
  
He lightly massaged the area between his eyes to get rid of the irritating headache that was forming. He was putting himself under stress and he knew it, though he would not show it.  
  
Why not go annoy his brother?  
  
It was a good stress remedy.  
  
With that plan in mind, he walked past his borders into Inuyasha's Forrest, intending on 'relieving some stress', or as he liked to call it; play with his talking, walking, punchingbag.  
  
===============  
  
"Kagome!" Naoko's voice cut short all thoughts Kagome had at this point. She turned slightly, watching as the girl ran towards her.  
  
"Yes Naoko?" Kagome asked, waiting for the girl to catch her breath.  
  
"I just wanna make sure you're not sick or anything, because you just slept the entire day without waking at all, not even for a second. You didn't move either; it was like you were dead. And your still so pale, I just want to make sure."  
  
"I'm fine" Kagome said, the girl in front of her was actually worried about her well being and she didn't even know her! It reminded Kagome of someone, her past self. The self she is so determined to be once again.  
  
"Well, you have to eat SOMETHING or at least drink" the girl insisted.  
  
There they go again, those two words. Kagome really needed to control her hunger and instincts, they are gonna be the death of her, or something like that.  
  
you have to eat my pet there was Alex's voice once again. If she heard it one more time she's sure she'd kill this entire village. It was a hard enough time to keep the red from her vision, the scent from her nose and the black from her pupils.  
  
A searing pain cut through her stomach. Kagome doubled over. She recognized this pain, her suppressed powers. They were beginning to act up again she really needed to eat.  
  
Kagome clutched her stomach and fell to one knee, then the next.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Naoko asked frantic.  
  
Kagome pounded the dirt beneath her. Trying her hardest to suppress her urges, pain and vampiric senses all at once.  
  
you have to eat... came the voice.  
  
"NO!!!" Kagome yelled in vain before her vampiric senses took control.  
  
"Kagome lets get you something to eat!" Naoko shrieked bending down to help up the fallen girl.  
  
In one swift movement, Kagome had Naoko 'resting' against her, facing the terrified villagers. He moved the petrified girl's head so it rested on her shoulder, exposing her delicate neck.  
  
Kagome traced a pale cold finger along Naoko's jugular, making her pulse quicken, making the kill seem more appetizing.  
  
The villagers around them stood frozen in fear. The quick movements of Kagome confirming their suspicions that the newcomer was in fact a demon. Some of the braver older men began brandishing their wepons, ready to slay this demon before any harm can be done.  
  
Too bad they don't know what they're up against...  
  
=========================  
  
thank you all for waiting on me. I hope you enjoy that chapter. Though it was shorter than I expected...  
  
the part with sesshomaru, to me, wasn't realy relevant for this chapter, but I shall leave it for one of you might find relevance. And if you do, tell me what it is in a review plz.  
  
So what do you thinks gonna happen next chapter? Fights? Meetings?  
  
I have a feeling that inuyasha and kagome are going to have a reunion, but not one she'd prefer. Or maybe not. And how will sesshou solve his problem?!!! Stop, I'm giving way too much info here, then again I could always change it.  
  
Thank you all those who read and reviewed from both ff.net and mm.org  
  
Sayonara!!!  
  
sora 


	6. fight!

I am so sorry for the long wait, I feel so bad. Its been like 3 fricking months I had mondo writers block and I nearly died!! Plz don't hate me. I hope this is long enough for ya.

Disclaimer: do I look like I care?

Chapter 6: Fight

Kagome licked her elongated fang greedily. She leaned forward and inhaled the sweet scent of Naoko's blood, she also smelt the lovely distinct scent of fear coming off the frightened young girl in waves. It was like a lover's touch, luring the hungry vampire even more. Just the smell alone was setting Kagome off.

She felt as light as a feather, if just by smelling would give her such a high; imagine the taste! Kagome was practically drooling, she couldn't hold out for much longer. But she had promised herself; she would go a torturously slow as possible, savoring the taste. She bent over and licked the jumping, plump vein.

Naoko was whimpering even more now, tears spilling from her face. "p-p-please don't hurt me" she choked out, hoping the creature had at least an ounce of sympathy. Around them, men were slowly advancing, hoping the demon didn't notice any sudden movements and kill Naoko. Even without sudden movements, she looked as if she could devour her whole anyway, the creature was obviously smart and was probably making a plan right now.

Contrary to popular belief. Kagome, in all honesty, wasn't thinking straight. She didn't care about the fact that they wanted to kill her. No, all she thought about was feasting and getting rid of this pain she was currently feeling, when she heard her victim's chocked plea.

Guilt washed over her like a wave on a surfer (I like that analogy, I'm not sure why though). She was about to let the sobbing girl go. But was stopped because of a griping pain in her chest. And it was not her miko powers, the first signs of bloodlust.

Sesshomaru glided through the trees, never touching a branch for a second. He hadn't felt like flying tonight. No, he wanted to get his adrenaline pumping so he could enjoy beating his brother to a pulp even more.

He past by a village then stopped. A strange scent, an unidentifiable scent reached his properly trained full-blooded nose. The weird thing about it was that it had no scent really, but had the stench of humans smothered all over it added with the scent of fear. I was indeed very peculiar.

He went closer to the outskirts or the village and saw a crowd, some of the men carried weapons, in the middle he saw a girl in very unusual clothing holding another girl who was obviously very terrified.

"Kagome-chan please don't hurt me" he heard scared girl squeak out. Kagome, that name sounded familiar, he recalled hearing his brother yell that name multiple times before. But why was she here all by herself? He looked more closely, she looked almost hungry, and was apparently having fun playing with her food, he figured. Her eyes were red, that was not normal for a human, then he realized. The odd scentless scent was coming from her!

He needed answers. He walked out into the open, making his presence known to the inferior race that crowded the area. The villagers looked at him warily.

Kagome stopped playing with Naoko's jugular, halting her sadistic amusement. A heavenly scent wafted to her. She glanced to the side and saw the most regal thing ever, he was slightly familiar, but in her state of mind, she really didnt know. Silky silver hair, beautiful, cold golden eyes, and the loveliest smelling blood in all the land. He narrowed his eyes at her and she could only smirk.

She turned her attention back to Naoko, debating whether to continue her game with her newest victim, or go after the new arrival. It went back and forth in her mind like a tennis ball in a tournament. The scent of the newcomer was too inviting. She quickly made her decision.

"Kagome" he said, how in the world did he know her name? She turned to him; crimson pupils narrowed suspiciously and raven brows knit together in confusion. "Let her go" what the hell was he doing? What did he care if she slaughtered a worthless human?

'How dare he tell her to let her dinner go! All the more reason to eat him' she reasoned

"Put her down" it was like talking to a child who was caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. She growled at him, her fangs showing, she would not give into this jerk, whoever he was, she was too hungry. He stepped forward.

A pain shot through Kagome's abdomen, it was just searing and sharp, she knew this pain, she registered this pain, damn it. Her grip on Naoko loosened considerably and the girl bolted out of Kagome's grip. Sesshomaru looked at her in masked curiosity. What was happening to her? It was obvious she was in pain a type of pain her body had yet to get used to. Then he scented it.

Kagome sank to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. She looked up at Sesshomaru who had stopped right in front of her, her eyes flashed blue for a second then went back crimson. She howled in pain as her miko energy once again tried to kill her.

A ball of purifying energy erupted from her hand; it turned a dark purple colour before spreading on the ground. She lurched over again.

Sesshomaru could tell the human wasn't herself. She looked different, dead. He saw her eyes flicker for a moment, she was most likely possessed. But how can a powerful miko —though he'd never admit it out loud—like her be possessed by a demon? He would find out later.

She lurched over, he could see miko energy whipping along her back. He lifted her by the scruff of her odd kimono, careful of the tendrils of energy shooting from her. She had her head down, she was obviously fighting. He used his tail to hold her up and then with his hand, he lifted her chin.

She instantly clamped down on his palm, sucking the heavenly substance. It tasted just as good as it smelt, heck it tasted better! Her cheeks flushed as she drank, savoring his taste, feeding her famished body. She felt the pain subside and she calmed.

Sesshomaru's brows rose in shock as he watched as the girl move with inhuman speed and began drinking his blood. He watched her, she seemed content after a while, he growled, this human dare do this. He wretched his palm from her and watched as the two small puncture marks sealed. He also felt a slight tingling in his arm, like something was trying to change his blood. But it subsided.

Kagome looked up, he pupils slowly changing to a purple color then back to its usual sunny blue, but the blue seemed duller than normal. Dead yet horrified blue, confused yet disgusted gold. She looked away, she let it happen again, she lost control again, and he was here to see it.

But how did she change back?

She licked her lip, the copper substance still present, then her eyes locked with the two crimson droplets on his open palm, still frozen in shock of the current events. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked around the village at the scared faces, determined faces and the terrified face of Naoko who was clutching her neck like it was a lifeline. (it probably is. I'm not too versed on biology yet) she bit her lip as the tears flowed.

"Wench why aren't you with my brother?" Sesshomaru asked. She would have retorted in a snappy way on normal circumstances, this was far from a normal circumstance. She felt as she deserved the insult. She **_did_** try to kill the guy just now when you think of it.

"I-I cant go back, I-I'm a monster" she sobbed

"What do you mean?"

"I'll kill them al and not know it. My miko powers want to kill me already" she said, so he was right, she was possessed.

"Why do you go after blood and not flesh?"

"Its considered food by my kind, we cant be sustained by anything else. Your blood did not satisfy my hunger, only sedated my powers"

"So you'll be in bloodlust again soon" she nodded at this, "then I should kill you"

"I wish it were that simple"

"What?"

"You cant"

"How dare you tell this Sesshomaru what eh cant and cannot do" he growled

"I cannot die, I'm already dead. I am utterly immortal"

"Like they clay bitch"

she glared at him, "I am nothing like her, I don't go around dragging people to hell, nor too I need souls to be able to walk the earth" she said monotonously.

A pain shot through her as her energy became loose again. Her body shivered as tremor of energy ran through it, she bit her lip and her eyes became scared, tears brimmed them again. She shook her head wildly, her dark hair shifting around her.

"Please no" she whimpered, "leave me alone"

Alex's voice rand in her head, it was like he could sense her, like he knew she was being tormented. that was not enough my pet he taunted, we need more...

"No get away from me" a wave of purification power flew through her, she screamed as her abilities turned on her, she opened her eyes. Blue turned crimson. She looked around wildly then her eyes rested on the impassive demon lord. Her mind screamed to finish the job but her conscience screamed for her to kill herself, oh how she wished she could do that right now.

"Your blood..." she struggled out, trying to keep her lust in check, but failing misarebly, "it draws me"

sesshomaru looked at her like she grew a second head. His blood draws her. She had lost control again, in the blink of an eye he found himself pinned to the ground with her sucking at his neck. He growled and threw her off of himself, she skidded to a stop in a crouching position.

"Get me rope" he commanded, a villager quickly ran into a storage room, which conveniently happened to be quite near, and took out a length of rope waited fro the rest of his orders.

Kagome lunged, he caught her wrist and held her on the ground with his foot and told the villagers to tie her writs. She thrashed wildly on the ground, she refused to be tied, not when the perfect main course was right there in front of her! She felt something against her neck then the saw black.

Sesshomaru slung the now unconscious demon-possessed girl over his shoulder and left the village without another word.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch as an all too familiar scent reached him. He watched as the pristine figure landed with something on his shoulder.

"Brother, so nice of you to greet me" Sesshomaru said smoothly

"Cut the crap, whose that?"

the noise brought out the monk and the tajiya from the hut, he deposited the unconscious miko in front of him then raised an eyebrow slightly. She actually did look dead.

"Is she—"Sango asked

"No she's alive, though I'm not sure if that's what **_she_** would call it."

"Why bring her to us?"

"I'm not sure" Sess answered truthfully, pulling his hand through his pristine mane.

Kagome slowly reganed consciousness. She realized that she was still tied up and began to thrash and growl. The three were taken aback by that. Kagome opened her crimson eyes , the group froze.

"What have you done to her?!!" Sango shrieked.

Tbc.......

I hope that was worth the wait. Ok I highly doubt it did, I think it sucked but, oh well. That's what I could come up with. Plz don't kill me.

Plz review or flame if you want, but theres a line you don't want to cross, if you do cross it, you'd be getting a very colorful Jamaican e-mail from me.

Have a good, weekend!!!!!

Until next time....

PK signing out.


	7. Trust

Plz read the notes at the bottom, MUY IMPORTANTE! TRES IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor do I want to, besides I'm not in the mood to dealk with any lawyers.

Chapter 7: Trust

"I found her like this human." Sesshomaru responded coolly.

"You liar! What did you do to her?" Sango screamed as she watched her red-eyed friend thrash to get free from her binding, it tore at her heart.

"I did nothing to the wench" The Lord of the West denied again.

"Nothing short of turning her into a blood thirsty youkai!" the tajiya accused, fighting her restraints as Inuyasha helped Miroku hold her back from her attempts to injure the pristine lord.

"She was like that when I found her. Ready to slaughter an entire village" she replied once again, mask bellying what was going through his mind. He was about ready to snap the fighter's throat for her dishonorable accusations.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed then made another futile attempt to lunge at him again. "Let me go!"

"Sango don't you think you are behaving a little bit irrational?" Miroku questioned, struggling to hold her back.

"NO! He did something to her and I'm going to exact my revenge!" a growl of pain erupted in the clearing, all froze when they felt the surge of purification wash near them, only it wasn't aimed at any of those present.

All looked down to the thrashing form of Kagome on the ground as a purpleish pink light consumed her. Another cry of pain was ripped from her throat, this time more forceful than the first.

The pain was coming from all around her, she could do nothing to stop it, she was surrounded and weak. She thrashed again, trying to get lose of her bindings as the pain intensified. It was forming a cocoon around her, trapping her, burning her, slowly killing her.

Come now my little one, you need to eat, you can fight this… it was Alex's voice, why won't he leave her alone to die!

As if hearing her 'traitorous' thoughts against him, her mark pulsed painfully, adding to the torture she was already experiencing.

"How do we stop it?" Sango asked fearfully, her friend's miko was turning on her, that was not a good sign.

"She needs blood" Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"What!" All three asked in shock. Whatever remedy they were thinking about, that was certainly not a part of it.

"She needs to drink blood. She needs to feed"

Sango reached out for the purple cocoon, willing to do anything to save her friend. She grabbed the rope and drug her friend up and held her against her.

"I do not think that would be wise" Sesshomaru advised as the ningen female placed the miko's head against her neck as a means to keep her up. He saw through the light as Kagome's mouth slowly opened.

With lightning speed he grabbed the miko's jaw and pulled her away from the tajiya. He let his guard down and within seconds, Kagome was feeding off his blood for the second time that night.

Kagome was in heaven; she quietly lapped up the heavenly fluid. She felt the pain subside and was happy.

Yes drink my little vixen, drink to your heart's content… Alex's voice rang in her ear. In the back of her hazy mind she wondered if he was being fed when she ate. She heard a small chuckle from the back of her subconscious but ignored it.

She retracted her fangs from the pale flesh and licked her lips. She sighed; she had a full stomach and was now ready for a little nap. She yawned heavily, showing her unusually sharp canines and let her eyes droop. A nap after her long awaited meal sounded good. Unfortunately, he plate had other things in mind.

Sesshomaru shook off the confused feeling that overcame him as he watched her drink, she then licked her now ruby red lips and yawned, apparently, she had, had her fill and was now ready to succumb to the realms of sleep.

He shook her, she wouldn't go to sleep just yet, not when there were many questions she needed to answer.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, he had witnessed the little exchange between the demon lord and his friend and was now becoming highly confused, he wasn't the only one.

Kagome's midnight blue eyes looked over to him, she blinked then looked at the rest of them; they all wore similar looks of confusion, and also another she couldn't really decipher, was it fear? She looked back to Sesshomaru who was currently holding her against him; he was looking at her sternly.

"It happened again didn't it?" she asked quietly, he nodded.

"You need to explain to your colleagues," he said after a pause.

"Can you untie me then?"

"Can you be trusted?" he asked plainly. She froze, that question hurt her in a way she couldn't really describe, but it was the truth. Could she be trusted?

She looked down at her bound hands, cold, pale, shaking…could she be trusted not to kill them all? She hoped so. She looked back up at him.

"I don't know," she answered quietly.

"Then the bindings stay" he said resolutely, she nodded in submission.

"Just what the hell is going on here!" Inuyasha growled frustrated, he hated being confused and he hated it even more when answers were being kept from him.

"I think you should sit down, I have a lot I need to tell you" Kagome said nervously not looking over at them. Sesshomaru set her on the ground and sat off to the side, still within range if she happened to snap. He wasn't sure why he was being so cautious, but it would be worth the answers the miko would provide.

Kagome watched Miroku and Sango get comfortable on the ground. She too positioned herself as much as her bindings would allow, Inuyasha reluctantly sat. and watched Kagome as she got ready to speak.

"Kagome what is going on?" Sango asked, eyeing her friend's unhealthy pale palor.

Kagome heaved a sigh, "I, I am dead" she said.

"WHAT!" the group explained, thoroughly confused, Sesshomaru kept his thoughts to himself, obviously the onna was going to elaborate.

"Technically, I am dead, but I am able to live by feasting on blood. Blood sustains my body to allow me to live a parasitic existence." She said.

"Lady Kagome, I do not understand" Miroku spoke, he was absorbing the information, but none of it made sense to him.

"I am what people in the future calls a 'Vampire', my kind are referred to as the 'Undead', we are the ultimate immortal." She signed again, the more the referred to them as her kind, the more she was starting to believe it, she could also feel in the back of her mind that her true self was slipping away. But she didn't really understand why. "I was killed when I went home. I went to a party and I was seduced and bitten and my lifeblood drained, and then returned to me though a process of rebirth.

Once a vampire bites they have two choices, either to drain the host but leave the last few drops and kill them or drain them and feed the stolen blood back to them, thus turning them, killing them yet giving them life. A damned existence."

"Why can't they fully drain the human if they want to kill them?" Sango asked after a while.

"To drink every drop is to give up your life with the human's, it is a way to get rid of those who are weak, too weak to fight the seduction of blood" she recited, it still amazed her about how she could access this information now, when she knew none of it before.

"Why did you come back here?" Inuyasha asked, he immediately regretted it as a pained expression came over Kagome's features

"I killed them." She said, "I slaughtered them, then out of fear I ran, I would be hunted down in my time so I came to the place none of them knew."

"Killed who?"

"My mother…and Souta" she said, "the worst part was that I liked it, the way their pulsed raced when I bit them, the scent of their fear, I enjoyed every minute of it." She pushed her bangs from her eyes and they fell fright back into place, "I came back this morning when it was still dark out. I ran from the village. I didn't want you to see me, I didn't know what you'd think."

"You were afraid that we'd shun you?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. "Why would we? We kept Inuyasha"

"Ye-hey!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku whose eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Is there any way to turn you back?" Sango asked desperately, tears were pouring down her face as she took in the fact that her friend was probably beyond help.

"No" Kagome said shaking her head, "I have died, I cannot live fully again, I live a half life now, I have to keep feeding or else my miko will consume me and try to kill me, to purge the evil out of my body. It will slowly kill me from the inside out, but…but I cant die."

"Is that what happened?" Inuyasha ventured.

"Yes. I hadn't eaten since, the blood keeps my powers dormant, but when I get too hungry they are released and I go into blood lust to help me find food. My instincts have apparently noticed my intentional starvation" she said then looked at the ground, "but I don't want to feed, I don't want to kill, hence why I tried to starve myself, then I came upon that village, I was going to slaughter them all…until Sesshomaru found me" she said quietly

The clearing was silent as all parties present absorbed the information. The breeze blew pat silently. Then a lone voice broke the silence.

"Mama…"

tbc…..

there new chapter. I'm soooooooo extremely sorry for the long wait. I had a serious case of writer's block and I just recently got over it while I was looking through my 'fic archives' (a pile of notebooks I have in a box) and I got new ideas, I hope it lasts long.

It must have been approx. 1 year since I updated this, plz don't kill me. It's a bit longer that my usual chapters, I hope, full of explanations and a tad bit boreing if you ask me…. Oh well that's just my opinion.

I do not know how the pairing is going. I'm not sure if there is even gonna be a pairing! Oh well, it flows and that's all that matters.

I have 3 or 4 fics in the makings, 1 sess/kag (I think) and the rest are inu/kags. I'm still trying to update on my other fics. I just need inspiration. DOES ANYONE WANNA BE MY MUSE?

Oh well that's all I have to rant about-wait, no I have one more.

**_PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT_**:

I recently got my report card, I failed 3 subjects so my rents have put me on partial lockdown. So that means longer updates (if any at all) and less interaction from me on this site. So I probably wont read a couple of fics for a while, though I might sneak a few, I woulnt be able to review, so I'm sorry in advance.

So yeah I think that's it now.

Plz review, they'll make me feel a bit better about my situation.

Until next time!

Psycho heartbreaker!

P.S Spring Turkey, and Mirokus-fav-girl, WHY HAVE YOU BOTH NOT UPDATED! I'M DIEING OVER HERE!


	8. just like you

I'm here with the new chapter, not to long of a wait was it? Oh well enjoy!

Discl;aimer:….yeah right like I own anything…

Chapter 8: Just Like You

Kagome's head whipped around in the direction of the small voice. She blinked and saw Shippo coming into view. His face was wet with tears and his eyes were red and puffy. He timidly stepped into view, he had obviously been asleep for his hair was ruffled and he was dragging the blue blanket Kagome had given him months earlier behind him.

He walked over to her shyly. She looked at him, pain evident in her expression.

"Mommy, I can't smell you anymore" he said in a whisper, reaching out to touch her face. She shied away from the touch. He pulled his hand back and clutched the blanket, looking on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" he asked, his small voice choked.

"Please Shippo, don't cry," she whispered not looking at him but at her bound feet and hands.

"Mommy what did I do?" he asked not fully understanding what was going on. All he knew was that his mother was back and she was tied up. He couldn't smell her scent anymore and she refused to have him touch her.

It was enough to make the child break down crying.

"You didn't do anything I promise" she cooed looking up at him through her bangs, her blue- black eyes pained.

"Why are you tied up like that?" he asked. He wanted to know why she was bound, why when he finally got her back she was captured.

He looked around the clearing into the familiar faces. Sango and Miroku were looking at them with similar expressions, something akin to pity? Why?

"Shippo, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry" Kagome whispered. "I'm sorry for everything"

She refused to answer him; she didn't want him afraid of her. That would be the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

"What's going on? Tell me!" he cried dropping the blanket on the earth and clutching the sides of her face. She looked at him with wide eyes as tears streamed down his face in frustration.

"Youre…so…cold" he said after a while as the temperature of her face registered to his warm hands. The realization dawned on him, his emerald eyes widened as he stepped back a little. "No…mommy…please no" he cried.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again averting her gaze to the ground once again.

"No!" he yelled and hugged her, refusing to accept the fact that she was dead, he had not lost another mother. SHE WAS NOT DEAD!

"Shippo" she called in a whispered tone to the frantic child. She may as well explain the situation to him. It wouldn't do to have him cry himself into a fit; she wouldn't have it.

"I was killed in my time. I-I was revived by someone feeding me blood, and that is how I am here now…I have to drink blood to be fine or else I'll go on a rampage." She explained as simply as possible.

"Your just like Kikyou" he said and she froze.

Yes…she was just like the undead miko…

A parasite.

She breathed out shakily and nodded into his small chest as he still held her. She let the sound of his heartbeat soothe her.

There was a new occupant to the clearing, a cold aura accompanied by a taunting smirk.

"Hm well it would seem you have become no better than I, reincarnation" came Kikyou's cold remark.

Sesshomaru stood, he had had enough of these interruptions, he had questions that still needed answering, but at the present moment he could not state his curiosity, not in the presence of an enemy. He would have to seek his answers from an old friend. This that thought in mind he spun elegantly on his boot-clad heel and entered the darkness surrounding the small clearing.

Kikyou had been near by, wishing to seek her beloved hanyou out. She had felt a presence in a near village and had decided to see what it was. She had come across a sight she had never expected to see; Kagome, her goody-two-shoes replacement, in bloodlust.

She was shocked to say the least but had done nothing, she had sensed the Lord's presence also and left the duty to him, she had witnessed the capture and the feeding and had heard the bloodsucker's explanation. She had now deemed it a good time to make her presence known; to gloat at the girl's obvious dilemma.

Kagome glared at Kikyou, her eyes flashing black.

"Do not dare presume to compare me to yourself Kikyou" she spat, "I have not sold my soul to darkness nor do I lie to people luring them into false securities" she glared at the other undead girl's cool façade.

"You say that now, but what are you doing to that kit of yours? Tell him about your beast Kagome. Tell him what happens when you refuse to feed" she said loving to look of terror on the other's face and the curious one on the kit's.

"That's enough!" Sango growled standing up and glaring at Kikyou.

"Be quiet exterminator, this does not concern you" Kikyou bit out coldly, with not so much as a glance in Sango's direction.

"Nor does it you" Sango hissed back. Kikyou looked at her slowly.

"It becomes my business when my soul is in the body inhabited by a monster"

"It is no longer your soul, and even if it was I doubt it would be any better ff in yours!" Sango yelled back with much vigor, tears streaming down her face in angry rivulets, her cheeks flushed from her anger and exertion.

Kikyo was taken aback by the slayer's words. How dare she! She glared at the girl, her mud brown eyes cold and dark. She grabbed onto Sango's neck, instantly blocking the air to the girl's lungs. Sango's eyes widened as she latched her hands to Kikyou's cold unmoving one.

"Stop this!" Miroku roared standing up but unable to move. He was being rooted to the spot. Inuyasha watched on in horror at what was happenings, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Kagome quickly shifted Shippo off of her and got him to remove her bindings. When the last rope was off, she sprang into action, tackling Kikyou, immediately relinquishing her hold on the exterminator's neck and Miroku's movement.

Sango stumbled backwards into Inuyasha as she greedily gulped air into her lungs and watched the struggle between the two undead beings.

Kagome kept Kikyou on the ground, "Don't you dare lay another finger on any of my friends again" she hissed dangerously. Kikyou smirked at her.

"Or else what?" she taunted, "gonna suck me dry? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble bitch but I have nothing for you to feed off of." Kagome only glared at her.

"You're no better than me. Remember that. You're nothing more than a parasite and you will be nothing more." Kikyou taunted, knowing the words hit home.

Kagome closed her eyes,

Kikyou was right….

She unconsciously faded from the clearing.

Tbc……

Ok new chapter, I have no timeto really chat, but I must say I don't balme you guys for not reviewinglast chapter, ppl were probably wondering, which storywas this again?

I'm sorry for the length in this one, but I really need to finish my studying for tonight and go to bed so

See ya!

Sykotic Hartbraker


End file.
